The Little Chance
by Murasaki Tachibana
Summary: Una sola noche fue suficiente para Clint y Pietro, para después cambiar repentinamente los planes que se tenían para sus respectivas vidas. Pero... no había sido uno para mal. [HawkSilver] (Humor/Drama) (Mpreg/Smut) (Aclaración: Laura es la hermana de Clint, y sus niños son solo de ella, a lo que hace solo su tío)
1. Prólogo

¿Sería fácil mantener a un bebé cuando lo único que tienes es una granja y lo que mejor sabes hacer es el tiro con arco?

Clint quería creer que si.

Mantuvo la calma; Respiro lo más profundo posible, hallando una forma en la que realmente tuviese que servir todo lo que pudo aprender como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, el cual fue mucho, pero nada que pueda hacer que no incluyera en ponerse en riesgo.

Lo único bueno que pudo salir de la situación es en haberse retirado. Los nuevos integrantes a los Vengadores lo habían hecho verse a sí mismo como alguien que realmente no era tan necesario en aquel equipo, por lo que tomó la decisión de alejarse de aquella "vida" y volver a su habitual y tranquila rutina.

Además de que ante su retiro, iba a procurar de cuidar unas veces más a sus sobrinos en lo que su hermana Laura trabajaba horas extras durante las vacaciones de verano.

Aquello había sido uno de sus tantos propósitos, que ahora se volvió una excusa simplona, ¿Pero podían culparlo? Estaba muy alejado de sus planes.

¿Que iba a saber él que acabaría en estos momentos en la espera de un bebé?

Que la vida si se lo tenía guardado. En definitiva, esa _no la vio venir._

Luego de procesar el "problema", se mantuvo más tranquilo. Se sentía más relajado, pensando mejor las cosas.

Contenía sus ansias de llamar a su hermana y decirle tal situación, pero realmente no quería meterla en este asunto, por ahora.

Pero bueno, no desaparecieron sus ansias y la necesidad de contarselo a alguien, así que llamó a su más fiel confidente. La única persona con la quién aún podía confiar, a pesar de ya no estar juntos pese a su retiro de agente, y vengador.

–Yo… Creo que realmente te metiste en un problema.

Frunció su ceja, no agradándole la respuesta que obtuvo de la rusa al terminar de decirle todo su descubrimiento.

–Esperaba algo mejor, pero gracias.

–¿Que quisieras que te dijera? ¿Felicidades? Vas a ser "mamá".

Se encogió de hombros en lo que tomaba otro sorbo de su vaso con jugo, mientras Clint se mantuvo algo silencioso en lo que miraba la nada.

"Mamá", no sabía si le disgustaba el hecho de ser llamado así por su orgullo, o por el simple hecho de que podría parir.

Luego de unos minutos largos en silencio, Natasha suspiro pesado.

–Lo siento, creo que no estoy siendo de gran ayuda –Hizo una mueca– Además, supongo que no lo querrás, ¿O si?

Barton se rascó las sienes.

–No… No lo sé –Tocó su rostro– Si no me imaginaba tener un bebé propio, menos en abortarlo.

–Bueno, no es como si fuera malo –Le tomó de su mano– No te sientas obligado a tenerlo.

Clint agradeció sus palabras, pero aún así, se negó a la idea– Siendote sincero, no sería capaz de deshacerme de él.

Ella asintió, a lo que volvió a tomar su vaso– Entonces vas a tenerlo.

–Creo que si. Sé que no será fácil, pero… Tal vez sea lo que necesito ahora, una nueva manera de vivir –Rió– Si puedo con los hijos de Laura, que no pueda con uno.

Natasha negó entre risas, y Clint detuvo las suyas.

–Lo admito, tengo miedo –Confesó– Pero… Quiero tomar el riesgo.

–Es lo que sueles hacer, siempre lo haces, sin importar la situación.

El castaño asintió; Pensó en todos los momentos en los que reprimía siempre sus emociones al momento de hacer alguna cosa que lo llevará a arriesgar su vida, en su labor de agente, y así como ahora...

No se sentía patético, solo era… Otro tipo de riesgo, y uno menor, donde no incluía en dar la vida.

O esperaba que no fuese del todo así.

–Alguien tendrá que cuidar de ti, Clint. El embarazo no es algo fácil de manejar –Recalcó, sabiendo aquello por algunas trabajadoras de SHIELD que tuvo un bebé hace poco.

–Puedo en los primero meses. No es que me agrade en darle más trabajo a Laura de lo que ya lleva, pero estoy seguro que me podrá ayudar en esto.

–Y no dudó de ello, pero… –Nat había terminado su jugo, dejando el traste a un lado para cruzarse de brazos– Yo creo que hay alguien más que podría ayudarte con eso.

Clint quiso esquivar ese tema, trato de hacerlo al levantarse para llevar el vaso vacío para rellenar un poco más de jugo, pero volviendo a su asiento, la mujer seguía esperando reacción más específica del ex agente.

–No le voy a decir nada.

–Creo que estás tomando una decisión precipitada.

Aceptó de nuevo el vaso con jugo, alzando una ceja para presionar a su amigo.

–Nat, estamos hablando de prácticamente… Un niño.

–No lo fue cuando se atrevió a poner su cosa dentro de ti.

–¡Estábamos ebrios! Ninguno estuvo consciente de eso –Se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, tanto por vergüenza como por fastidio al tener que retomar ese tema– Seguro que ni siquiera sabe que soy un doncel.

–Aún así, no justifica su mala acción de no usar protección –Estaba consciente que ambos estuvieron mal, pero no podía dejar de sentir molestia al saber que su amigo fue tocado sin tanto consentimiento, aparte de que este no quisiera hacer nada para que aquel otro se hiciera cargo de la responsabilidad que no era solo de Clint.

–Natasha, no es tanto que si es el responsable o no, o ni siquiera su edad –Rascaba su nuca mientras miraba algo abrumado a la pelirroja– Creo que él ha pasado por tantas cosas, peores a decir verdad –Ladeó sus labios pensativo– Apenas puede manejar su rol de héroe, y también controlar un poco su poder… Sería complicado, ¿Crees que sería bueno para ser responsable de un bebé?

No podía asegurar que iba a ser un excelente padre, o "madre", en este caso, pero al menos se sentía con la capacidad de cuidarlo; Alababa haber cuidado muchas veces de sus sobrinos cuando su hermana estaba un poco ausente por su trabajo.

Además de que él… Era un simple humano.

Natasha lo comprendía, de cierto modo ella entendía lo que Barton quería decir, pero seguía dándole una mala espina el hecho de que las cosas quedarán así.

Sin embargo, no quiso decir más. Solo volvió a tomar la mano de su amigo, sonriéndole un poco.

–Bien, en ese caso, también cuentas con mi apoyo, sabes que cualquier cosa, estoy para ti. –Sonrió traviesa al bajar su otra mano hacia el vientre del chico, picando con su dedo índice– Y para este pequeño!

Barton rió, entre avergonzado y feliz, porque en el fondo, creía que las cosas no podían salir tan mal después de todo.

Se esforzaría para cuidar bien de su bebé.

Pero, para su mal intento de negarlo, seguía inseguro de ocultarle a Pietro Maximoff que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

...

_**Creo que era momento de actualizarme por aquí xd**_

_**Bien, mi primer fanfic para este fandom, y con una ship querida, y para acabarla, ¡Con Mpreg! **_

_**La verdad no fue algo planeado de hace tiempo, se me ocurrió en este mismo día, y sin siquiera pensarlo tanto, me digné a publicarlo xD**_

_**No será un fic largo, a lo mucho serán com capítulos, y capítulos no tan largos, trataré de explicarlo y hacer la redacción lo mejor posible ;;**_

_**No prometo actualizaciones seguidas, pero procuraré que no sea tan tardado, lo advierto desde ahora, tenganme paciencia(?**_

_**Bien, sería todo por el momento, ojalá les guste y espero que puedan seguir esto ;u;**_

_**Nos vemos~ **_


	2. Chapter 1

Clint se sentó a un lado del retrete, mientras tomaba una toalla para limpiarse un poco los residuos del vómito que acaba de desechar.

Maldijo. Ahora tenía que volver a lavar sus dientes, antes de dormir.

Levantándose lentamente, dejó a un lado de la bañera aquella toalla, mientras se dirigía al lavabo para repetir la limpieza dental.

Pero se quedó mirando un poco su reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojos se miraban cansados, notaba la pereza en su expresión serena, suficiente para ser muy evidente que algo pasaba con él.

Y con pasarle algo, se refería exactamente a qué tenía casi 4 semanas de embarazo, entonces si era acertado.

Aún lo recordaba, el primer indicio de que estaba en cinta, había sido lo mismo que miraba en ese mismo instante; La pereza, luego los mareos, el apetito un poco más excesivo de lo normal, al igual que haber tenido el trauma de rechazar su muy buen café por el hecho de que en aquel momento le había causado un disgusto que no pudo reconocer, y como si realmente no fueron suficientes pruebas para saber sobre ello, los vómitos vinieron sin previo aviso.

Diablos, aún tenía pendiente en cambiar la alfombra de su sala.

Con todos esos síntomas tan obvios para Hawkeye, supo que algo andaba mal. Tan fácil fue de detectarlo que ni siquiera le hubiera parecido necesario haberse hecho las pruebas de embarazo que dio luego de tener en cuenta la idea de que una vida estaba creciendo dentro suyo.

Termino de lavarse la boca completamente, secándose aquella, para así dirigirse a su habitación y poder descansar por hoy.

Pero claro, no iba a poder hacerlo del todo; El punto de que su vida estaba girando completamente a algo nuevo, lo tenía con pequeño insomnio.

Prácticamente… Había pasado de un ex agente que a su vez fue parte de un equipo de superhéroes, a un granjero preñado cual vaca que ni siquiera tenía consigo.

Que buen cambio de vida rutinaria.

Pero no podía quejarse, había tomado la decisión de no _abortar la misión,_ por el simple hecho de que realmente no le veía necesario.

Además, debía admitirlo, muy en el fondo le parecía curioso, y adorable… Tener un bebé propio.

Y también, muy pero muy en el fondo, culpaba a sus sobrinos de llenarle esas pasadas fantasías de cómo sería tener un hijo, un pequeño con sus mismas facciones.

Ahora se estaba cumpliendo su anhelo más oculto.

Un bebé, un hijo suyo y...

Oh, he ahí la causa de su insomnio.

Pietro Maximoff, ese mocoso veloz, era el otro padre, y con solo pensarlo, su piel se erizaba, porque sin siquiera fuera su propósito, su mente vagaba hacia el recuerdo de aquella noche; Los toques, besos, cada marca que el más joven dejaba en su piel...

Eran memorias borrosas, no fue mentira lo que le dijo a su compañera, habían bebido demasiado en su fiesta de despedida para él, organizada por parte de Stark; maldecía cada vez que podía que el gran Iron Man le haya convencido de ello.

Todo el alcohol que bebió le brindo un gran dolor, tanto de cabeza como en su parte baja, y por supuesto, una consecuencia dentro de su vientre.

Ahora, debía lidiar con ello. Tomó la decisión de tener al bebé, al menos eso era un avance de lo que tiene contemplado hacer en su responsabilidad.

No podía decirle a Pietro la verdad, aunque por un lado, no creía correcto callarse, siquiera soportaba en no decírselo a Laura, por más que sea su hermana.

Pero era diferente con él, es decir… era el padre de su hijo.

Aunque claro, mantenía su opinión sobre que Pietro no podría ser capaz de criar a un bebé, porque… Para empezar, él era un niño.

O así lo pensaba Clint, eran muy evidentes esos casi 12 años de diferencia entre ellos; Aunque el velocista realmente mostrara en ciertos momentos algún punto de madurez, no lo creía suficiente para poder ser padre.

Siendose sincero, estaba seguro que Pietro ni siquiera quiere saber nada de él, de no ser así, ya le hubiera dado por lo menos un mensaje, o cualquier comunicado de su parte; Existía algo que se llamaba teléfono, E-Mail, incluso las cartas seguían escribiéndose a mano, por más viejo que suene la idea…

¡De acuerdo! Estaba desviándose del tema, no era como si le importara que Pietro preguntara por él o no.

Clint se recostó de lado, siguiendo sin poder resolver ese inquietante asunto que casi le devora el sueño por completo.

¿Debía decírselo?

Pensándolo más a fondo, realmente sería muy evidente que el bebé tuviese parentescos en el velocista mutante, por lo mismo que estaba hablando de un "mutante"; Si no es por sus facciones, o que herede de cierta forma su inevitable cabello platinado, puede que también… Aquel niño obtenga los poderes de este.

Genial, ahora que lo pensaba, no sería tan fácil como creía.

–Me voy a morir en el parto –Se comentó abrumado, miro el techo en esos momentos al tener en cuenta que el sueño no vendría para ese momento.

Le había asegurado a Natasha que Pietro no sabría nada de esto, y aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo, aceptó su decisión, aunque quizás haya cambio de planes, los cuales harán sentirse un idiota indeciso en frente de su amiga rusa.

Pero bueno, no era momento de pensar en sí mismo, no ahora. Debía de hacer las cosas bien, y con eso, era decírselo, Pietro merecía saber la verdad. Aunque por un lado, su plan de criar un bebé en solitario no cambiarían, porque como Clint pensaba, Pietro era un niño, un mocoso travieso, que le gustaba hacer de papel de héroe, el cual no lo veía nada mal, sin embargo, aún pensaba que todo eso lo veía como un juego.

Aunque quisiera creerlo, la paternidad no era un juego, para nada.

La cosa se fue calmando; el arquero respiró hondo. Prosiguió su intento de dormir, ya que daba por hecho de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Le diría a Pietro sobre su embarazo, lo antes posible, ya lo que esté diga, lo aceptará, sea como sea.

Dicho eso mentalizado, sé sintió compensado por comenzar a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

–Si lo que esperas es un permiso de mi parte, con todo gusto de lo concedo.

–Nat, ya te dije, solo te aviso el cambio de planes, pero aún así, no sé cuándo ir.

–Puedes ir de inmediato. Entre más pronto sea, más rápido podrá hacerse cargo de tu bebé.

–Ni siquiera es seguro que se haga responsable.

–No te preocupes, hay maneras para forzarlo.

–Maldición, Natasha –Clint se tocó el puente de su nariz, siguiendo en las vueltas mientras hablaba en medio telefónico con la pelirroja.

Había obtenido la opción de primeramente hablar con su ex compañera para hacerle saber sobre su repentino arrepentimiento respecto a ocultarle la verdad al gemelo mayor de los Maximoff.

Pero había sido una acción tan impulsiva en llamar inmediatamente, luego de haber tomado la decisión de avisarle. Se arrepentía en no haberlo pensado mejor, quizás hubiera sido bueno pensar sobre su cambio en unos días más.

No había de otra; El _hubiera _no existe.

–No te entiendo Clint, dices que quieres decirle a Maximoff sobre tu embarazo, pero no te importa el que si acepta o no tomar su parte de la responsabilidad. Necesito que sepas bien lo que quieres.

Barton suspiró pesado, dejando la caminata en círculo para tomar asiento en el sofá.

–No me siento bien ocultándole algo que en algún futuro podría enterarse, es decir… –Se tocó las sienes– Odio decirlo, pero su gen es más fuerte que el mío, de alguna u otra forma, se notará su parentesco, ya sea físicamente, o… Que el bebé herede la supervelocidad de Pietro.

Y no lo pudo mirar, pero el arquero sabía que la rusa había quedado algo estática, procesando aquello, pues imaginaba que tampoco lo había tomado en cuenta antes.

Luego de unos segundos, solo pudo escuchar una escapada de aliento por parte de ella, esperando paciente, ya sea respuesta de todo ello, o una expresión verbal.

–Bien, esto ahora me convence más, de que debemos forzar a que aquel mocoso se haga cargo de ese pequeño engendro que te dejo allí dentro.

–¡Natasha por favor! Esa no era la conclusión de todo esto –Alzó la voz, suficiente para hacerle saber a su amiga sobre su claro desacuerdo a su idea– Y no me gusta que le digas "engendro" a mi bebé.

–Wow, ¿En tan poco tiempo le tomaste cariño? –Escuchó una risa burlona.

–Se trata también de mi hijo, es más mío que de Pietro –Respondió con seguridad y orgullo– Además, él no tiene la culpa de lo que nosotros hicimos.

–De acuerdo, lo siento.

–Descuida –Cambió de oreja para seguir hablando, y dejar descansar la mano desocupada– Y… regresando a sobre lo que haré…

–Tengo listo las opciones de como atarlo a la situación.

–No se si tomarlo como algo literal o no –Se recargó en el costado del sofá– Y no, no quiero hacerlo, mi plan de hacerme cargo yo solo de mi bebé sigue en pie.

–Clint, entiendo tu razón, pero también ve el lado de que aquel niño tendrá descendencia como… De un mutante.

Susurró, y Barton no tardó en entender el porqué de ello, ya era riesgoso estar hablando con Romanoff al mismo tiempo que se había encontrado entrenando en la base de los Vengadores, más que nada, porque el doncel no quería que ninguno fuera de sus cercanos se enteraran de su estado.

Mucho menos de que se trata de un posible futuro _mini_ Maximoff.

–Cielos, por supuesto que lo pensé. Será mucho más riesgoso de lo que antes supuse –Notó como su mano descansada temblaba levemente; Extrañamente, anoche que había pensado en eso mismo, eso no había sucedido.

–¿Entonces? –Natasha esperaba, por un lado, temía un poco a la respuesta del castaño.

–Bien, no me retractaré. Tendré al bebé, sin importar lo que cueste.

La rusa suspiró inaudible, con pequeño alivio, pero también preocupada.

Tenía en cuenta todo, o eso quería creer, pero de todas formas, ella estaba ahí para su compañero. Sabía que no debía decírselo para que lo supiera.

–Sin embargo, insisto que Pietro tiene que ayudarte en esto –Había fruncido el ceño, pero con el tono fue suficiente para que Barton lo supiera– Hablando en serio Clint, estamos hablando de un niño que pueda tener una particularidad demasiado avanzada, un niño o niña veloz.

–Nat…

–Entiendo que Pietro no sepa nada de paternidad, pero creo que esto ya no es respecto a eso, sino el estado del bebé, a las cosas que te pueden causar a ti.

Ya no tenía argumento alguno, por lo menos no uno en donde defienda un poco su punto de vista respecto a que Pietro no era necesario en el cuidado del embarazo, y después de ello.

Siquiera ya no pensaba que fuese buena idea mantener un bebé por su cuenta, sin embargo, tampoco se iba a hacer de rogar, con o sin la ayuda de Pietro, él sacaría a su bebé adelante.

Pero bueno, por lo menos lo intentaría, recurrir en hablar con el menor, decirle sobre la situación, y esperar a que este decida si responsabilizarse o no.

–Tu silencio me genera a darme la razón, así que está decidido de que deberás insistir sobre ello.

Hawkeye rodó sus ojos hastiado. Se incorporó, volvió a sentarse con firmeza, volviendo a cambiar la oreja para la llamada– Te doy la razón, Nat.

Recobro aire, para proseguir con sus palabras.

–Hablaré con él, le diré sobre ello, y… Bien, le pediré ayuda sobre esto.

Sin embargo, eso no era todo de su decisión.

–Pero, si aún así se rehúsa a hacerlo, no le insistiré más. –Frunció su ceño, sin siquiera tenera intención, ni estando molesto, ni que la pelirroja lo notará, que obviamente no sería así– Es mi decisión final.

Esta no hizo nada más que soltar un suspiro tedioso. Aún se notaba su inconformidad, pero como la primera vez, no insistiría en cambiar el pensar del arquero.

–Bien, sigue de testarudo, aún así me veré obligada a ayudarte con cualquier cosa.

–Por eso siempre puedo confiar contigo. –Por fin había dado un respiro de tranquilidad– Pero sabes que no es…

–Oh cállate, y dime cuándo piensas hablar con Maximoff.

Bueno, ahora debía lidiar con los nervios hasta que el momento de hablar con el padre de su futuro mutante llegará.

…

_Las ropas se habían quitado de su vista, no irrumpiendo más el momento que había comenzado a calentarse desde que el arquero había pedido la compañía de aquel "niño" para ir al baño._

_Bien, habían tomado otro atajo, porque Pietro no recordaba que el baño tuviera una cama en vez de un retrete._

_El olor a licor, a la amargura de la cerveza, y los toques de whisky se habían mezclado entre besos, mordidas en los labios, y la piel descubierta; Dejaron una buena vista en Barton, en pensamiento del menor._

_Lentamente se hundieron, carne con carne, las piernas del mayor se separaban aún más en cada movimiento que Maximoff daba en embestida, e inesperadamente, en una velocidad nula, algo sin sentido, pues aquel no era de hacer las cosas con lentitud._

–_P-Piet… ¡Ah! M-más fuerte…_

_Mordió su propio labio; era tan sexy para su edad._

_La vulnerabilidad que jamás había tenido la suerte ver, hasta ahora; Los gemidos y jadeos que iban directo hacia su miembro, animando la arremetidas, lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos esmeraldas, resaltando aun más la lujuria que el mayor le brindaba, motivando a aumentar mucho más su ritmo._

_Quería acercarse, tan solo un momento, volver a probar sus labios marcados, callar sus sonidos, mientras dejaba que su miembro siguiera profanando el interior del hombre debajo suyo, que desde hace tiempo, no lo dejaba con su corazón en paz._

_Había caído rendido, enamorado de quién menos se había esperado._

.

.

.

.

.

.

–¡Pietro!

El mencionado sobresalto, el sueño se había desaparecido de golpe, tratando de que su corazón fuera a un ritmo normal. Se enderezó para luego tallar sus ojos un poco, mirando de a pocos la culpable de su interrupción en sueños.

–Por fin despiertas, duermes como un oso. –Wanda sonrió burlona, con una vestimenta muy bien dada– Son pasadas del medio día, ¿En que tanto soñabas que no te dejaba despertar?

Su sonrojó interrumpió su bostezo, tratando de quitarlo en lo que acomodaba sus cabellos platinados que se encontraban desordenados.

–Bueno, comenzó mi descanso, debía aprovechar el que no hay nada que hacer.

–Quizás una pequeña limpieza no haría mal –Miraron alrededor, encontrándose con un apartamento un poco descuidado– Yo saldré con Vis.

–¿En serio me dejaras solo? –Alzaba una ceja, fingiendo indignación y dolor.

–Oye, que no todos aprovechamos nuestros días de descanso de la manera que tú lo haces.

No reprochó, pero quedó su disconformidad; odiaba quedarse solo.

–Además que quiero mostrarle a Visión algunas cosas que aún desconoce, será divertido.

Termino de acomodar sus ropas, tomó su teléfono, para luego dirigirse a la salida.

–No te preocupes, no me interesa ir –Alzo Pietro en lo que se levantaba del sofá, pero quedando ahí mismo– Gracias por preguntar.

La chica rodó sus ojos, volteando para así lanzarle un beso al aire a su gemelo– Sé que encontrarás algo con que jugar.

Claro, un juego.

Detestaba eso, ser considerado un niño, no le gustaba ser quedado como alguien a quien no se le tomara en serio, y más frustrante, era que su propia hermana lo viera así, ¿Acaso se le olvida que él es el mayor por 12 minutos?

Refunfuño, y las ganas de reclamar solo quedaron en su mente al ver que la otra ya se había retirado del lugar.

Estiró cuerpo completo, había dormido un poco mal, pues el sofá no era para nada un lugar agradable para dormir, pero había olvidado tal detalle el día anterior, luego de llegar de su misión.

Hoy comenzaba sus descansos, tendría que darle provecho, así que optó por hacer caso a la propuesta de Wanda, haciendo una mueca al ver el desastre que había en el apartamento.

No podía quejarse, tanto él como su hermana no se encontraban todo el día, desde que los habían asignado como Vengadores, las cosas se habían hecho un tanto más ocupadas y pesadas, y tan solo aún sin haber tantos casos en que arreglar, los entrenamientos no se debían descuidar.

Lo confesaba, no le gustaba su modo de vida, o bien, no le gustaba solo ser un superhéroe más. Porque claro, un superhéroe tenía vida aparte de la de combatir malos ¿No?, Entonces, ¿Donde estaba la suya?

No tenía nada, salvo su hermana, pero está realmente se ve muy interesada en tener algo con ¿Aquel? Aún no sabía que era exactamente Visión, sin importar que había adaptado una apariencia más humana, no podía evitar lo que obviamente ocultaba debajo de aquel disfraz.

Bueno, para su buena, o quizás mala suerte, podria haber posibilidad de llamarlo cuñado en un futuro.

Eso por lo menos, la relación que tenía Wanda y Visión los mantenía ocupados fuera de las misiones de SHIELD.

No es como que nunca haya pensado en tener una relación, sin embargo, las citas que ha tenido no resultaban, habían sido aburridas, o bien solo se fijaban en él por su apariencia física, o por su labor heroico; Puro interés.

Pero no podía culparlos de todo, no es como si él pusiera mucho de su parte. Su mente y corazón aún seguían rondando en alguien en específico. Por desgracia, sus oportunidades eran inexistentes

Él no tenía a nadie, ni nada. Era solo el chico veloz, cuya particularidad ayudaba personas, sacarlas del peligro.

Solo un héroe más.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de hacer la limpieza con velocidad, porque eso daría a después tener que buscar algo con que entretenerse, y siendose sincero, no tenía ganas de salir a algún lado.

Estaba por comenzar en ir por la ropa regada, pero los golpecitos de su puerta detuvieron cualquier movimiento que estaba a punto de realizar.

Pietro frunció su ceño. No esperaba ninguna visita.

Suspiro pesado, mientras iba hacia la puerta principal, abriéndola solo un poco, con la intención de solo atender y acabar rápidamente para proseguir sus actividades domésticas.

Pero bien, inmediatamente, sus planes podrían haber cambiado un poco, al ver de quién se trataba.

–¿Anciano?

Era el arquero, quien ahora solo rodó sus ojos al oír ese "apodo" como muestra de bienvenida.

–Qué hay niño.

El más joven hizo una mueca; De todos, Clint era a quien más detestaba cuando le llamaba así, pero también, el quién no podía reclamarle nada, pues él lo apodaba por su "vejez".

–Acabas de salvar mi día –Y no mentía, le era curioso que el arquero viniera a visitarlo, más cuando esté había dicho que no quería relacionarse nada de SHIELD, Vengadores, o cualquier cosa "peligrosa".

Si estaba ahí, era por otra cosa.

–Vaya, ¿Tu hermana volvió a cambiarte por Visión? –Burló un poco mientras sonreía.

–Para que sepas, yo no soy el quién nació hace 2 años y por eso desconoce aún del mundo, así que si ella no está, es porque él la necesita. –Se recargó en el marco– Yo estoy bien, solo… Estaba aburrido.

–Uh, ¿Con que estás tiempo fuera? –Asintió para sí mismo– Ya veo, a veces estar sin misiones te hacen sentir… Inútil –Se cruzó de brazos– Bien, te diré algo, estás pasando por la razón del porque renuncié –Sonrió, aún sintiéndose incómodo al tocar ese tema– Pero está bien, ahora están mejores.

–¿Crees que soy mejor que tú, anciano? –Con una sonrisa de lado se inclinó hacia el rostro del castaño, apoyándose aún del marco.

–Se vale soñar, Pietro –Estaba por decir más, pero el notar los pocos centímetros de sus rostros, le hizo recordar cierto momento, que causó cierto caso, que por ello se encontraba ahora en frente de la puerta del peliplateado.

Desvío su mirada, esperando ocultar el repentino sonrojo que apareció en su rostro.

Pietro notó eso, pero más que nada, se percató de que algo pasaba con Clint.

Quizás sea la razón por la que estaba ahora en frente suyo.

–¿Barton?

El mencionado volteó a verlo, obviamente ya calmando su rojizo de sus mejillas.

–Tenemos que hablar.

….

Desde que había salido de su hogar, había estado pensando las palabras precisas y correctas para decir en referencia a sobre su estado. No obstante sus nervios le hacían pensar de más, entre consecuencias; Que pensaría Pietro sobre ello, y eso le hizo sentir arrepentimiento para querer retroceder, regresar a su casa y tomarse otro día más para pensarlo mejor, o sino es que un mes le parecía perfecto incluso.

Aún estaba arrepintiéndose, pero ya no quedaba de otra. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá del apartamento donde vivían ambos gemelos, y en sus sospechas también cierto androide.

Miro como Pietro limpiaba parte de su sala rápidamente, tomándole literalmente 10 segundos en tener todo ordenadamente.

–Lo siento, no tenía contemplado tener visitas –Soltó un jadeo muy leve, mientras arrojaba una última prenda de ropa hacia el cesto de ropa sucia.

–No hay problema, la verdad… Fue una idea de última hora en venir hacia acá –Confesó. Ahora es que Pietro le crecía aún más la curiosidad de la presencia del mayor.

Tomo el cesto para dejarlo en otra parte del hogar, regresando rápido, verificando que no hubiese nada más.

Ahora más que nunca, Clint se arrepentía en no haber pensado mucho más esto, entre más tiempo esperaba a que Pietro hiciera sus deberes domésticos, más ansioso y temeroso se sentía el arquero, pero bueno, ya era tarde para siquiera quejarse.

Pietro alzó ambas cejas, acompañando su acción en una sonrisa de satisfacción– Bien, creo que es todo –Le miró– ¿Te ofrezco algo?

Barton arqueo sus labios en un gesto dudoso, había desviado en hacer una pausa en camino hacia allí para acabar más rápido con la situación, pero no negaría que estaba un poco sediento, al igual que hambriento, pero no creía que Pietro tenga un poco de pastel de frambuesa y queso en esos momentos.

–Agua estaría bien.

Acto seguido, solo le tomo una pequeña corriente de 3 segundos para que el chico tuviera un vaso con agua y hielos.

–Gracias…

–¿Puedo ofrecerte también algo de comer?, Wanda hizo pasta...

–Pietro –Le interrumpió con pequeña brusquedad. Respiró un poco al haber notado la expresión estática del peliplateado– En serio, necesito hablar contigo sobre… Algo importante.

Maximoff tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y después de ello, se sentó en el sofá con lentitud; En su significado de lentitud.

Si la curiosidad de Pietro fuera un termómetro, estaría en nivel alto en esos momentos.

–Mira, esto es… Una situación muy… Tediosa, quizás para ti –Rascaba su nuca– Y… Es algo que tal vez no esperabas que pasara, pero yo realmente espero que lo entiendas.

El sokoviano asintió, pero seguía confundido, y sintió un poco de molestia de que el otro no soltara de una vez a lo que venía.

Clint bajo su rostro al tratar de articular las palabras para decirlo.

Sonrojó poco a poco, frunciendo su ceja para sí mismo–... ¿Recuerdas la noche en la que tuvimos sexo?

Ahora fue Pietro quien sonrojó.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Es más, aquella misma mañana había soñado con aquel recuerdo, aunque bien, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Oh pero no iba a dar a conocer ese detalle, así que solamente se dedicó a evitar eso, y solo asintió.

–Lo recuerdo, si –Mordió su labio inferior– Y también recuerdo que dijiste que lo deberíamos olvidar.

Clint mordió su lengua.

Recordó sus propias palabras, luego de haber despertado ambos al día siguiente de ese suceso.

Recordó no haberlo mirado, tan solo diciéndole aquellas para que así esperar que Pietro se haya retirado de la habitación, y fingir que eso simplemente había sido un desliz causado por el alcohol y que no se debía repetir.

Suspiró con pesadez, mientras pasaba ambas manos arrastrando hacia su cara.

–Si, bueno… Ese era el plan desde el principio –Asentía, y paró su mirada hacia abajo– Sin embargo, esa noche trajo cierta consecuencia que impide borrarlo de mi memoria.

De acuerdo, Pietro no pudo sacar una idea de inmediato, más que nada, la duda fue ahora ¿Que consecuencia traería una noche de sexo gay?

¿Le dolerá aún al caminar? ¡Él había asegurado no usar toda su velocidad! Por más ebrio que estaba en aquel momento, se había controlado. Sabía que eso no era un ritmo adecuado para alguien como Clint, por más fuerte y resistente que se ha mostrado; Fuera o dentro de la cama.

Realmente no quería pensar en que pudo haberle transmitido algún tipo de enfermedad sexual, o algo que Hydra le habría inyectado y no haberse dado cuenta, pero también lo dudaba; SHIELD les habían hecho exámenes a él y su hermana antes de formar parte de los Vengadores, asegurando que fuera del gen "mutante" que ahora poseían, lo demás estaba bien, ellos no le dijeron advertencias severas, que incluyera el hecho de la sexualidad.

Suspiró fastidiado, rascando su cabeza, haciendo desordenar un poco sus cabellos platinos.

–Creo que deberías ir directo al grano –Se encogió de hombros– ¿Qué consecuencia traería eso? –Apartó las opciones que había tenido en mente, simplemente… No podían ser– La única que se me ocurre es un embarazo, pero eso sería…

Pietro dejó su boca abierta, pero no dio algún sonido más, ni una palabra.

Los ojos de Clint se abrieron un tanto, dejándose ver más su color verde. La expresión dudosa de el mayor fue lo que hizo que no prosiguiera.

–… Imposible.

Bueno, casi.

–Eso… Sí puede ser posible –Barton cruzó sus brazos.

Estaba nervioso, pero esperaba que eso no le hiciera mala jugada en su lengua para comenzar a explicarle al velocista sobre el asunto.

–Entonces… Tú…

El arquero asintió.

–Estoy embarazado.

Luego de decir aquello, el castaño había decidido darle el primer sorbo a su agua, el cual los hielos ya se habían derretido ante la espera.

Pietro estaba asintiendo muy lento, aún procesaba lo que esté le dijo, aunque no había sido mucho.

Embarazado. Clint estaba esperando un bebé, aún y siendo un hombre.

Oh, entonces eso lo convertía en…

–¿Eso quiere decir que eres un doncel? –Preguntó, luego de tanto pensar, y concluir a lo que Barton confesó.

Este último alzaba una ceja, mientras dejaba el vaso a un lado, en la mesita que había a lado del sofá.

–¿Acaso no habías pensado en ello? ¿Ni cuando…?

No termino, pero a Pietro no le fue necesario, sabía lo que quería decir.

–No eres diferente a un hombre… Normal…

Clint alzó ambas cejas, no sabiendo sin sentirse ofendido. Pero a Pietro no le tomo mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

–Lo siento, no quise…

–Ya… Solo… Está bien –El castaño agitó su mano levemente.

Silencio. Ambos no podían articular alguna palabra rápidamente, ni siquiera Pietro.

Bueno, Clint pensó en algo.

–Mira, niño… –Junto ambas manos propias, apoyándose en sus piernas– Si vine a decirte, es porque realmente me parecía lo correcto.

Maximoff le miró fijamente– ¿Es mío?

Clint se frustró– ¿Que?

Dudó, pero volvió a darla– El bebé que esperas –Apretó sus labios con pequeña timidez– ¿Yo… Si soy el padre?

Más que frustración, era molestia. No sabía si eran las hormonas u otra cosa que lo hizo irritarse ante la pregunta y dudas.

Pero no podía reprocharle. Pietro no era su pareja, y no sabía de él, si tenía a alguien más... a quién hubiese podido serle infiel por haberse acostado con el peliplateado.

Se mordió la lengua al tratar de calmar su molestia– Si, es tuyo. No me metí con nadie más, ni antes ni después de ti.

Por un lado el sokoviano se sintió algo aliviado, pero inmediatamente se autonoqueo mentalmente.

Eso no significaba nada.

… Bueno si, que era el padre del pequeño quien Clint esperaba.

–De acuerdo, entonces es mío… –Ambos asintieron.

Ahora lo procesó mejor.

–Lo es –Tomo nuevamente su vaso, bebió más por inquietud que por su sed– Y por eso estoy aquí, para… Decírtelo, y…

Calló, de repente se sintió inseguro de decir lo que ya había planificado. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Pietro alzó una ceja– No te ofendas… Pero… –Por pura curiosidad, miro en donde el vientre del hombre mayor– ¿Piensas tenerlo?

–¿Qué? –Alzó una ceja interrogativa, aunque el otro había sido el primero en preguntarle algo– Si, lo pienso… –Suspiró– Voy a tener al bebé.

Pietro asintió, pero no dijo nada más, a lo que a Clint le hastío de cierto modo, y lo llevo con una idea que realmente le causaba un pequeño malestar al tan solo pensarlo.

–¿Tú… Quieres que aborte?

El peliplateado levantó la mirada en alerta por la pregunta, negando de a pocos a aquello.

–No, bueno… –Rascó su nuca con incomodidad– Creo que… Esa no es una decisión que deba tomar yo.

Barton frunció el ceño, terminó de tomarse su vaso, volviéndolo a dejar en su lugar, y así concentrarse en aquella situación que ya estaba provocándole pesadez.

–Bueno, pues mi decisión es la que te dije. Voy a tenerlo.

Quería terminar con ello. Estaba sintiéndose de la mierda, tanto por sus ganas de vomitar que por el hambre que estaba teniendo, pero no iba a interrumpir la situación por sus síntomas, debía acabar eso de una vez, saber si Pietro lo ayudaría o no, para así seguir con su vida y su bebé.

–Escucha, seré directo –Tuvo una expresión determinada– No voy a obligarte a que te hagas cargo, que tomes la responsabilidad. Puede que sea mucho para ti; Cuidar de un bebé y tener que salvar a las personas en peligro allá afuera, al igual que las misiones intensas.

Sin querer, Maximoff había sentido que todo eso era puro palabrerío, y no sabía exactamente el porqué.

–Además, seguro no sabes mucho sobre paternidad. Yo tampoco a decir verdad –Rió leve, casi fue solo un susurro– pero hice mi intento cuidando a los niños de mi hermana, así que… Bueno, si en serio no quieres esto, no pasa nada, lo entenderé.

Chisto los dientes, aunque no fue tan sonoro como para ver que el mayor no se había inmutado de ello, estaba seguro que no lo creía capaz de eso. Porque era un niño.

Vaya mierda.

Clint sentía que eso no era todo, realmente no. Había intentado callar un poco, quitar lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, pero…

–Mira, siendote sincero, tengo un poco de miedo.

Pietro suavizó su expresión, ahora mirando al mayor con confusión, pero atento.

–Es… Es complicado, un embarazo normal lo es, aunque solo se ve cuando cumples los 5 meses –Se recargó en los cojines del sofá– Pero… Bien, supongo que mi hi… Nuestro hijo podría nacer con un don especial, como tú.

No estuvo para pensar si eso era para sentirse ofendido o no, en serio que no.

Entendió un poco su punto, un bebé con su mismo gen mutante, podría ser un poco más peligroso que con un bebé normal, así que entendía el miedo que podía sentir el otro.

No podía dejar de mirar a Clint, no cuando este mismo estaba tratando de retener sus emociones.

–Luego de pensar en ello, aún así decidí esto, hacerme cargo de lo que causamos.

–Anciano, si no lo deseas…

–Lo sé Pietro, sé que no está mal, pero… No, no quiero deshacerme de él –Negaba varias veces, con suavidad– Quiero tenerlo, quiero… Quiero formar mi propia familia, no lo sé… –Miró a otra parte, sentía que en algún momento, sus lágrimas saldrían; Estúpidas hormonas– Quizás eso sea lo que necesito, ya sabes… Para despejarme, dejar ir lo que fui aquí, que fui parte de un cuartel, que fui un superhéroe, un agente que estuvo a punto de morir muchas veces.

–Y que un sexy sokoviano te salvo la última vez.

–Oh, cállate mocoso –Rió, siendo de gran ayuda, pues no fueron muchas las lágrimas que salieron al fin de cuentas.

No es como si quisiera olvidar su pasado, eso que ni qué, realmente no le veía el problema, siquiera aunque lo deseara, no podía.

Pero no quería ser nada más que un hombre que renunció al peligro que le traía su profesión, un "bueno para nada", como así se sentía; Ser el "tío favorito" que era lo único que daba en la familia Barton, siendo pequeña al ser solo Laura la que pudo formar una familia, madre soltera de dos hermosos niños cuyos pensó que eran los únicos que amaría el resto de sus vidas.

Pero no, él también tendría un bebé propio, fuera o no planeado, sería su hijo, y lo amaría como nunca, porque era suyo, su propia familia.

Miró al chico con una pequeña sonrisa, muy diminuta.

–Y bueno, está hecho –Se separó del sofá un poco, acercándose al costado para tomar su vaso vacío– Tomaré el riesgo, así que… Veremos que sucede en estos 9 meses.

Pietro no tenía intenciones de cambiar su opinión; Lo entendía, lo comprendía, más que nada por lo último, de que realmente no sabía qué hacer con su vida, y creer que un bebé era lo que se necesitaba para poder cambiar un poco de lo que diariamente uno vive.

Aunque estaba preocupado, no lo evitaría, ahora él era quien tenía miedo de que el embarazo fuese algo que le hiciera daño al anciano, el gen que Hydra les había implantado a él y su hermana no fue algo que pudieron manejar bien las primeras veces, y aunque esta vez hablábamos de que su bebé obtuviera poderes desde el nacimiento, lo hacía demasiado desconocido, y eso aumentó aún más sus dudas.

"Su bebé", demonios, sería padre. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Clint tenía razón al decir que no sabía nada de paternidad, ¡Era muy joven! Realmente nunca llegó a pensar en tener hijos, menos con el deber que tenía ahora, solo salvar el mundo, trabajar para SHIELD, y eso era todo, se había resignado a buscar una vida fuera de ello, y a decir verdad, cuidar de un bebé no era algo que realmente estuviera seguro de querer hacer… No ahora.

El mayor le había dado la opción de no participar en eso, pero… No se sentiría bien, no quería dejarlo con toda la carga, aunque esté bien aseguraba que podía, simplemente no quería dejarlo solo, además de que podía correr riesgo durante el crecimiento del bebé en su vientre pudiese haber dificultades, temía a que le pasara algo.

No podía fingir que nada pasaba, más que porque esa noche fue algo que había disfrutado, no podía negar que luego de ello no trajo algo después, además de que si bien ese pequeño nacía, sería innegable su parentesco, ya sea en medio de su físico, o porque realmente heredó sus poderes.

Eran muchos los peros, pero en lo que más se centró fue en el bienestar del mayor, en que necesitaría ayuda, por lo menos en lo que sería durante del embarazo.

Bien, había tomado una decisión.

Pero antes de haberlo dado por hecho, miró como el arquero se levantaba y le entregaba el vaso, así que también se puso de pie.

–Gracias por esto, yo… Creo que me retiraré.

Quiso desviar la mirada lo más que pudo, se sentía incómodo luego de tratar de contener todos sus sentimientos, lo único que quería era irse, vomitar en otro lado… Y Conseguirse un jodido pastel de frambuesa y queso.

–Pero… Sobre esto...

–¡E-Está bien! Puedes tomarte unos días para decidirlo, supongo que es demasiado para hacerlo en un día… Por lo menos para mí… –Susurró lo último para sí, mientras decidía en seguir evitandolo, para así dirigirse a la puerta y salir de una vez por todas.

Pero al parecer, a Pietro no le parecía suficiente aún.

O eso pensó, hasta oírlo.

–Ya tomé mi decisión.

Los pasos se detuvieron, dejándolo a una pequeña distancia hacia la puerta. Volteó a verlo, tratando de no expresar su frustración y la desesperación de irse.

Pero pudo disimularlo al haber visto la expresión decidida del menor.

–Bien, supongo que nada te hará cambiar de opinión, así que… No queda alternativa, se nota que fuera o dentro de SHIELD, sigues queriendo tomar riesgos, ¿O no, anciano?

El llamado rodó sus ojos, tan solo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, pues no era una mentira, y no era algo que le molestará reconocer.

–Bien, esperaré a Wanda para hablar con ella, le diré la situación, y también para que me ayude a empacar, esta noche me mudo a tu casa.

–… ¿Que?

¿Había oído bien?

¿Hablar con Wanda? ¿Empacar?

¡¿Mudarse?!

–¿Q-Que… que acabas de decir?

–Lo que oíste anciano, me iré contigo. Así podré estar al pendiente de ti, y de nuestro bebé. –Se sentó nuevamente en el sofá– Tomaré mi responsabilidad.

De acuerdo, eso fue suficiente para causar en el mayor una inevitable marea de náuseas, a lo que rápidamente cubrió su boca, yendo rápido a buscar el baño de aquel apartamento para poder desecharlo.

Pietro estaba por levantarse, pero al oír los quejidos del otro, le hicieron permanecer con disgusto en su sitio.

Suspiro profundo; Quería culpar principalmente a su estúpido enamoramiento por Clint Barton al haber tomado esa decisión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Quiero agradecer a Franck Bolton por betear este capítulo (Si son del fandom de Yuri on Ice, ella escribe de una ship poco popular, pero muy bonita y querida, así que la recomiendo mucho, escribe hermoso!)**_

**¡Ojalá les haya gustado el primer capítulo! Se aceptan votos y comentarios :)**

**Gracias por leer, esperen el siguiente capítulo, ya iniciamos con la mini-aventura de estos futuros padres.**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
